


Yonder Breaks a New and Glorious Morn

by Kita_the_Spaz



Series: Sockathan Week 2 [2]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had no idea how or why his mom could suddenly see Sock, but he had no desire to explain to her why Sock was floating. Jonathan pulled back his hand and regarded it dubiously for a moment. For that matter, he had no idea why he could suddenly interact with Sock when before it had been a guessing game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yonder Breaks a New and Glorious Morn

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually wound up being a contiunation of yesterday’s post. I really wasn’t sure where I was headed, but a lot of people loved that Jonathan’s mom could see Sock on Christmas morning, so I decided to run with it for today’s post too. I dunno if I should continue this as a single narrative or allow the rest to be individual oneshots. What do you lovely spookyholes think?

Jonathan wearily slumped over the kitchen table, nursing a cup of coffee. He stared into the the bitter dregs of the brew moodily. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air from where his mom worked at the stove.

Jonathan glanced over at the other occupied chair. Sock was watching Jonathan’s mom cook with delighted intensity, leaning forward so much that he was actually hovering off of his seat. Jonathan grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back down until he actually touched the chair. He had no idea how or why his mom could suddenly see Sock, but he had no desire to explain to her why Sock was floating.

Jonathan pulled back his hand and regarded it dubiously for a moment. For that matter, he had no idea why he could suddenly interact with Sock when before it had been a guessing game when he could actually touch the demon or when he would pass right through him.

“I’m so glad Jonathan’s found a friend,” his mother offered Sock a bright smile over her shoulder, stirring the scrambled eggs. “I’m just surprised he invited you over for Christmas without telling me. Won’t your family be missing you, though?”

“Um...” Sock stilled briefly. “No. I’m— I’m an orphan.” He managed the excuse with a painfully false smile.

Jonathan flinched at the sudden, sympathetic look she fixed Sock with. “Oh... my apologies.”

Sock shrugged. “It’s okay. I’m used to it.”

Jonathan knew he was lying through his teeth, but it seemed to reassure his mother.

She turned her attention back to frying pan. “So, Napoleon, how did you and Jonathan meet?”

“Oh, I met him on the bus.” Sock grinned brightly. “I sat next to him on the bus to school. And, please, call me Sock.”

Jonathan’s mother turned off the stove with a flick of her wrist and neatly divided the eggs onto three plates, adding the bacon she had left warming on the back of the stove. She slid one in front of each of them and set one at her own place. She snagged the nearly empty coffee mug from in front of Jonathan. “No more coffee for you, mister. Sock, what would you like to drink? We have milk and orange juice, or I could make some tea or hot chocolate.”

Sock bit his bottom lip for a moment before answering. “Milk, please.”

When she turned away to grab the milk out of the fridge, Sock looked frantically at Jonathan. _“What am I supposed to do?”_ he hissed.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, but kept his voice to a whisper. _“Eat breakfast, dummy.”_

Sock glared at him. _“Dead, remember? I don’t eat.”_

 _“You don’t sleep either, but you were certainly sawing logs this morning.”_ Jonathan rebutted softly. _“Just try, okay? This is one of the few times a year where mom and I can have breakfast together. I’m usually running out the door for school or she’s already at work.”_

Sock sighed, but politely thanked her for the glass of milk she set in front of him. She slid into her own chair and looked at them both with a grin, “Eat up. There’s still presents to unwrap and sweets to be eaten!”

Jonathan shoved a bit of egg into his mouth, looking over to see Sock toying absently with his fork, staring at the plate in front of him. When he cleared his throat and glared meaningfully, Sock tentatively picked up a piece of bacon and took a small nibble. 

Sock’s eyes widened and he grinned, stuffing the rest of the piece into his cheek like a chipmunk. “It’s good!” he exclaimed, almost like it was a surprise.

“So you two are in the same grade?” She asked, watching Sock shovel eggs into his mouth with gleeful abandon.

Sock paused and washed down his mouthful with a huge gulp of milk. “Yeah,” he answered. “We have almost all the same classes, and take lunch together.”

It wasn’t even technically a lie, Jonathan thought with some amusement. Sock followed him through all of his classes, with the occasional exception of his AP World History, because Sock claimed Mr. Salva’s voice could put a zombie to sleep, and hung around him as Jonathan tried to eat lunch.

When the meal was finished, Jonathan’s mom made them take their plates to the sink and ushered them towards the living room with a bright smile.

In the doorway, though, she paused and looked up. Tacked the white-painted frame was a small sprig of green with waxy, white berries, tied together with a bright scarlet ribbon. Laughing, she caught Jonathan’s face in both hands, and planted a kiss on the tip of his nose. While he spluttered, she turned and pressed her lips to Sock’s forehead.

Leaving them both stunned, she pushed past them with a cheery, “Hurry, up boys. Presents wait for no man!”

Sock leaned against the doorframe, one hand coming up to touch his forehead wonderingly. “She kissed me,” he breathed softly.

Still flushed bright red, Jonathan scrubbed at the tip of his nose with a sleeve. “Darnit, mom...” he grumbled. Still trying to itch his nose, Jonathan realized they were still both poised in the doorway, under the damning sprig of greenery.

His mother cleared her throat and pointed upwards when he turned to look at her; a huge, sly grin on her face.

Sock glanced upward after her pointing finger and made a small eeping sound, red climbing his rounded cheeks.

Jonathan shot his mother a scowl, but knew full well she’d never leave him alone if he didn’t get it over with. He stepped closer to Sock and caught his face, fully intending to drop a kiss on his forehead too.

Unfortunately, Sock chose that moment to flinch back and glance up. Jonathan missed his intended target by a mile. bumping noses with Sock and feeling warm lips, half-open under his own. For a heartbeat, the world came to a screeching halt.

There was a bright flash in his peripheral vision, and Jonathan pulled his mouth away from Sock, to see his mother gleefully waggling a camera in their direction. “Gotcha!”


End file.
